Give and Take
by DySolo
Summary: Lila gives, but she can take it away too. Spoilers for Faceless, Nameless.


**Title: **Give and Take  
**Pairing: **Reid/Lila  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary: **Lila gives and takes away.  
**Disclaimer: **Don't own; just distort to my own liking.  
**Author's Notes:** I still suck at writing sex scenes/smutty things. I'm trying, don't hurt me! Includes other things but sex at the end. Spoilers to Faceless, Nameless  
**Un-Beta'd.**

The door opens and Lila turns from the kitchen to see Spencer entering. She frowns at the sight of him; he looks tired and upset. He perks up a little at the sight of her though. She knows it's a surprise she's here. She wasn't supposed to arrive back from filming for another week or so.

"Hey hon," She calls out, returning to the dishes that he never gets around to. "What do you want for breakfast?"

He doesn't answer until she feels him behind her, his mouth on her neck. "You."

She gasps as he pushes her into the counter, his hands grabbing her hips towards him. She rests her hands on the counter, leaning her head back on her shoulder, eyes closed as his mouth continues to move down his neck. "Oh? Bad case?" She says, hoarsely.

He merely grunts, turning her so she's flush against him. She gulps before rolling her hips into his, causing him to groan. She pushes him back, slightly, and he obliges, watching as she moves down to her knees, looking up at him. "Let me make it better."

He watches as her fingers move against his buttons and zipper. He steps back, his back now against the counter as she tugs at his briefs. She looks up at his as her fingers wrap against his cock, stroking until he's hard and throbbing.

"Lila, don't tease." His voice is rough and she nods, leaning forward to circle the head of his dick with her tongue. He grips onto the counter behind him as she envelops his cock with her mouth, sucking gently before taking in more, her tongue running against the large vein. He lets go of the counter with one hand to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer, making her take more, which she does without problem. She starts a fast rhythm with his help, her fingers caressing his thigh before moving to play his balls. He gasps,

"Lila, Ah..."

He shuts his eyes, almost in pain when his phone rings. He doesn't answer as Lila moves off his cock before her tongue moves against his sac and the underside of his cock. He gasps and groans when it rings again. He pulls it out as the blonde takes all of him. He bites on his bottom lip, seeing the caller ID: JJ, as Lila starts bobbing again,. Taking a deep breath, he clears his throat before answering.

"R-Reid."

Lila's eyes raise to his as her tongue circles his head before she sucks, roughly, her hand moving back to his cock, stroking faster. He glares down at her, knowing she's doing it on purpose. He bites hard on his bottom lip to keep from moaning.

"Spence? We have another case."

"What? I just got home, JJ."

His eyes shut tightly as Lila's mouth moves to his balls and her hand speeds up.

"We got home three hours ago, Spence, where-"

"I had to t-talk to-" He gasps - my sponsor, after-" He can't finish, but JJ understands.

"Oh, well... we really need you here, Spence. There's a note and-"

"I'm, I'm gonna come."

He hears JJ start to speak again, but it's unheard as Spencer drops his phone when Lila wraps her mouth around his cock, sucking roughly until he climaxes.

Once finished, Lila pulls away, wiping her mouth before she stands up, smirking.

"Back to work?"

He looks at her, leaning his full weight against the counter. He frowns. "I did tell her I was coming."

Lila can't keep but giggle before she kisses his lips. He tastes the bitterness on her lips, before leaning his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry." He mutters. "I have to go get dressed and figure out where I'm going."

She smiles and kisses his lips. "I bought you some clothes yesterday. Wear them."

"Yes ma'am."

Once he's steady on his feet, he moves away from the counter and moves to the bedroom.

**Criminal Minds || Give and Take**

Spencer opens his eyes and smiles, sleepily when he sees Lila and JJ, talking.

"My favorite girls." He croaks out before Lila turns to him, eyes widen filled with unshed tears

"Spence!" She rushes over to him before she slaps his arm. "You do not jump in front of people with guns, do you hear me?"

He smiles a little and reaches out to touch her. "I'm okay, Lye."

"You..You..." She shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, I ruined the outfit you got me."

She laughs, through her tears. "Oh, Spence." She leans her head against his. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared when JJ called me. I thought..."

He kisses her forehead before looking back at JJ, who looks as worn out. "How's Hotch?"

She shakes her head. "You should be worrying about you."

"I'm fine. Kicking down doors is more Morgan's job than mine anyways."

She smiles before rubbing her arm. "Still, you shouldn't have been alone. I-"

"JJ." He says and she pauses. Lila looks between them, understanding the moment between them has something to do with Georgia. She stays quiet as JJ nods before she sighs.

"Well, I have to go talk with Haley and Jack, so..."

They nod before Lila watches her leave before turning back to him. "I can't believe you jumped infront of a bullet. You could have died, Spence."

He grabs her hand. "I'm fine, Lila. I'm okay. We caught the guy. Hotch is much worse than me."

"Yeah, well I'm not in love with Hotch."

He opens his mouth before closing it, unsure of what to say, his thumb moving over the back of her hand. She raises their hands and kisses his. She sighs, trying to lighten the mood.

"So I guess you can't return the favor for awhile, huh?"

He looks at her confused before his eyes widen and he blushes a little. "I..well.. I didn't,...I..."

She laughs and kisses his temple again. "I'm teasing, Spencer. I'm just glad you're okay. Plus, for this little stunt, you aren't getting any for a long, long time, mister."

"I saved someone's life." He tries, but she just shakes her head.

"Mmhmm. You already used that line with Austin, remember when I found her little lip print card?"

She gives him an unimpressed look. "It's not going to work this time. Bullet wound or not."

He opens his mouth before closing it with a pout.


End file.
